


(Fan art) Urgent Priority (Mind the Mug)

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Desk Sex, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Aziraphale has found something that urgently needs attending at his desk.Priorities say that the spilled cocoa can wait.





	(Fan art) Urgent Priority (Mind the Mug)

**Urgent Priority (Mind the Mug)**   
**Digital Painting**

paint.net with mouse

Process shots

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1183061016852271104), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3h0N8xjkTt/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/188302693561/urgent-priority-mind-the-mug-digital), or [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/539577330150978/?type=3&theater&ifg=1)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desk Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037220) by [CopperBeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/pseuds/CopperBeech)


End file.
